


Mischief managed

by DaLils



Series: Photo Manipulations [29]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Once, when the Slayer team arrived at Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy decided to play a trick on another blond in the castle. Spike could not resist the cool bike and the generous offer to "ride with the breeze." The poor vampire did not yet know that in the magical world motorcycles fly...
Series: Photo Manipulations [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Mischief managed

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/03/04/ebb3d151237f3c33f5f1eeeb26b02bd9.jpg)


End file.
